


There Are More Things in Heaven and Earth

by ozsyn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsyn/pseuds/ozsyn
Summary: Reader is Arthur’s wife because Camelot needed a queen, but Arthur is in love with Merlin and Reader thinks they’re the cutest things ever.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you’d betray me like this! After all I’ve done for you!” (Y/N) says, falling to a puddle on the ground. “I find my dearest husband in bed with my closest friend,” she continues as her body is wracked by sobs.

There’s a long pause which is eventually followed by a sigh and a voice from the bed saying “Do you have to do that every time you come in here?” Said voice belonging to the King of Camelot. There’s a “once” and a “future” in there somewhere, but it’s really no concern to (Y/N).

“I liked the addition of how I’m your closest friend,” comes from the other occupant in the bed.

“Why thank you, Merlin. It’s nice to be appreciated.”

When (Y/N) first returned to Camelot, it was with the intention she’d have to seduce Arthur in some form to secure her family’s place in the kingdoms. Which wholly terrified her, but she and Arthur were close, so maybe it’d work. People had always said they’d make an excellent couple and once they barely were of age, the talk of Camelot was when the wedding would be. Not that they were engaged, betrothed, or even interested in each other. They were best friends, but of course they were opposite genders which meant they were soulmates in the eyes of the kingdom. Honestly, any girl that looked at Arthur (and there were definitely plenty of girls) could have been queen, but (Y/N) was from the right family and they got along, so it seemed inevitable. However, before anything could really happen, (Y/N) was called back to her kingdom due to a death in the family. She had to leave what was quickly becoming home for her. But that had been years ago and now Arthur was king. Oh, and completely and utterly in love with his manservant. Or unofficial Court Sorcerer or whatever Merlin was supposed to be. Honestly, that was the best news (Y/N) could have gotten. The way she found out wasn’t entirely ideal. What, sneaking into Arthur’s room wasn’t anything new to (Y/N)... She just didn’t expect to find him with his arms wrapped protectively around his manservant in what many would deem cuddling, but of course the Great Arthur Pendragon would never admit to that. Not that it wasn’t the sweetest thing she’d ever seen, but it was still a shock to everyone involved. Whether or not Merlin could have erased her memory remains to be seen, but he ultimately didn’t because (Y/N) gave he and Arthur the perfect solution. So the King of Camelot finally found his queen and Merlin and Arthur could continue their relationship with the utmost support from (Y/N). 

That was around a year ago. (Y/N) had since become the best of partners in crime with Merlin (much to the chagrin of Arthur), been adopted by each and every one of the knights, and ruled the flourishing kingdom of Camelot alongside her king.

“Oh, but I do so appreciate you, my queen. Who else would eat as much as the knights, take up a shocking amount of space for her size, and cause my manservant to get less work done than he already does on a daily basis?”

“I’m so glad you understand my importance, Arthur.”

“I’m sitting right here. And who’s saved your sorry behind more times than you can count, clotpole?”  
“You know, Merlin, you insist you’ve saved my life multiple times, but you never can prove it.”

“I am the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived!”

“And the clumsiest.”

“I thought you were on my side.”

“I’m just stating facts, my young warlock.”

“You know, I’m actually incredibly grateful Kilgarrah never called me _his_ young warlock.” 

“You’re mine, Emrys. Remember that.”

“Oh, Emrys? Great. Let’s just start saying that again. Maybe bring back Modred. That was a fun time.”

“Are you two going to stand around arguing all day or could you actually get something done for once?”

“I am the Queen of Camelot, you know.”

“And sarcasm. And smirking. And managing to ruin a dress in a matter of minutes. Oh, and getting your hair caught in tree branches.”  
“Thank you so much, Me-“  
“...Doorways, chainmail, tables, the throne that one time...”

“Okay. We get it. Thank you, Merlin.”

Some chuckles come from the king.

“What are you laughing at, Pendragon? At least it didn’t take me thirty years to figure out Merlin had magic. I actually think half the knights knew before you.”

“Lancelot and Gwaine certainly did.”

“Thank you, Merlin.”  
“You’re welcome, sire.”

Arthur mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “Why do I bother?”

“If you three are done with your bi-weekly semi-playful arguments, we’re expecting you on the training grounds, your majesty,” Sir Percival says as he comes into the room.

“Good morning, Percival. Hi, Gwaine.”

“Good morning, my lovely queen,” Gwaine says, bowing, following it up with “Merlin” with a nod, and finally, “Princess,” with something resembling a curtsy directed towards the king.

Arthur sighs. “I’m not even a prince anymore, Gwaine.”

“But she’s the queen and I wouldn’t want you to get confused.”

“How did you even get here?”

“Well, I saved your sorry behind at a pub when you just couldn’t go two seconds without being Princess Gall-“

“Okay, I get it. Everyone’s saved my ‘sorry behind,’ and we will have a discussion about that phrasing, at one point or another. Thank you all so much for your service. If I could please go, now?”

“I mean, you’re the king, Arthur. Presumably you could leave at any time.”

“That’s it. I’m abdicating,” Arthur says throwing his hands up in defeat. “Camelot is free for the taking. If anyone needs me, I will be on a farm somewhere far from here.”

“I’m coming, right?”

“Well of course you are, Merlin. What would I be without my trusty manservant?”

“And your husband... I’d imagine that’s just slipped your mind, sire.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a glorious summer day in Camelot that (Y/N) enjoys with her favorite little warlock and Knight of the Round Table.

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom as (Y/N) gazed out from her balcony onto the courtyard below. 

Camelot was truly breathtaking in the summer.

The sun shone magnificently across the land, the birds were chirping harmoniously, and the air held a tranquil feeling unlike any other...It was almost magical.

Speaking of magic, (Y/N) spied just who she was looking for below and decided now was a better time than ever to intervene.

She exited her bedroom, roamed through the castle, and finally strode gracefully down the staircase as she made her way over to the training grounds, her gown gliding elegantly along as she walked.

“Well hello there, Merlin. Enjoying the view?” she remarks as she approaches her favorite warlock.

“Oh, I certainly am,” he says with his trademark mischievous grin.

He then brings his attention back over to the aforementioned view.

Taking advantage of the beautiful weather, the Knights of the Round Table were presently out on the lawn honing their skills. 

The king was also in attendance, currently squaring up with Leon. 

However, a side effect of the weather, and certainly a benefit, was that it was almost too hot to physically exert yourself. Thus, the knights and king had to find a solution.

That solution was to train while shirtless.

And so Merlin, the ever-dedicated servant that he is, remained at his king’s side, enduring the oppressive heat, all in the name of serving his master.

The fact that Arthur was shirtless was merely a happy coincidence. Merlin was nothing if not subtle.

(Y/N) just rolled her eyes and watched as the king vigorously fought off his opponent, but it’s not like he was showing off for anyone. Certainly not for that same manservant who was currently tripping over himself to offer his king a bit of refreshment.

Like she said, subtle.

Now, this isn’t to say that (Y/N) minded the current situation, but if Gwaine flexed any harder, he’d injure himself.

She continued to watch the pitiful display in front of her as Merlin made his way back over to her, rather flushed from the heat himself. Just the heat.

“You’re pathetic, warlock,” she said when he finally managed to stop looking over his shoulder every three seconds.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re referring to,” he replied.

“My sincerest apologizes, I’m sure drooling and stumbling over yourself is an everyday occurrence for you.”

“Just on days like this, your majesty.”

“Days Arthur’s half-naked, covered in sweat, and beating his opponent into the ground?”

Merlin couldn’t stop himself from blushing here.

“My queen,” Sir Gwaine said as he approached them, having just finished sparring with Elyan.

“Could I offer you the humblest of gifts in the form of this flower that pales in comparison to your radiant beauty?” he continued, now kneeling before her and holding out the flower in the most gracious of offerings.

Merlin had to choke back a laugh.

“I will gladly accept this, brave sir knight, the most courageous and honorable of his kind,” she replied as he rose gallantly and delicately positioned the flower behind her ear. 

“And I’m the pathetic one,” Merlin commented.

“Oh don’t think I’ve forgotten you, our beloved court sorcerer and not-so-secret lover of our king,” Gwaine said, producing another flower and placing it in Merlin’s hair.

“I appreciate the sentiment, sir knight, but I think the only one who could possibly overshadow even my effervescent beauty is Merlin. Perhaps he should have both of the flowers.”

“Clotpoles, the lot of you,” the warlock grumbled.

“He’s so handsome when he’s being humble,” she gushed while feigning to swoon.

“I could just get lost in those eyes,” Gwaine added with an identical flourish.

“And when they glow golden when he’s casting a spell...” she continued.

“You could just melt,” Gwaine finished.

(Y/N) and Gwaine then fell dramatically together, still swooning.

Merlin groaned.

“I can only imagine,” Arthur said as he joined them.

“Just our usual harassment of Merlin,” (Y/N) replied.

“You are looking positively resplendent today, Princess,” Gwaine said, greeting his king.

Arthur just sighed. 

Not one to exclude anyone, however, Gwaine at last produced a final flower and placed it atop the king’s head, curtsying as he did so.

(Y/N) took in the sight before her and simply smiled.

There could truly be no better way to spend a summer day in Camelot.


	3. Did Ever a Dragon Keep So Fair a Cave? Part 1

Arthur Pendragon had thought he’d seen it all. Camelot was an increasingly unique place which only seemed to get odder by the second once the most infuriating person he had ever met who also happened to be the love of his life had shown up.

An enchanted shield that sprouts venomous snakes? A fairy living inside a princess? A thieving goblin locked in a hidden chamber? A sihde that tries to trade his life in exchange for passage to a magical hidden land? A troll married to his father? All after he met Merlin. 

But that was just the beginning. 

Honestly, what kind of magical idiot has so little self-preservation to come to Camelot, of all places? 

Oh his idiot. That’s right.

And then came this morning.

A sleep-deprived Arthur Pendragon was nothing to be trifled with on any day, so the knights had kept their distance.

As a result, Arthur had more time to himself to finally get some work done while Merlin was off who-knows-where probably producing butterflies out of thin air or levitating Gwaine to scare the townspeople. 

What he didn’t count on today, however, was the fact that he was going to start hallucinating. I mean, why else would he see a dragon of all things in his own bedroom? A hallucination was clearly the only feasible possibility. 

Until he remembered who he shared that bedroom with.

“MERLIN.”


	4. Did Ever a Dragon Keep So Fair a Cave? Part 2

“Merlin,” came the voice of Camelot’s king as he approached his court sorcerer. 

However, the aforementioned warlock’s mind was currently preoccupied with finding a way to clean up his latest mess. Magic is not an exact science, after all. But how was he supposed to know bed curtains were so flammable? 

“Merlin,” he tried again.

I mean, it’s not like they’re labeled. And it’s not like you assumed they’d catch fire. And there were so many other things to worry about like the new royal decree and protecting the kingdom and which shirt Arthur was going to wear tomorrow.

“Merlin,” he said, more forceful this time.

The blue one, surely. It brought out his eyes. Those beautiful, bright blue eyes of his that shone magnificently in the light and captivated anyone honored enough to be in the presence of them.

“Merlin,” the king continued, wondering what on earth he could possibly be so caught up in. 

And don’t even get him started on how good Arthur looked in the blue shirt. With the way it perfectly showed off his muscles and how it just slightly lifted up at his waistline with a raise of his sword...

“Merlin,” the king tried again, his patience wearing thin. 

But Arthur was so much more than how painstakingly physically attractive he was. He was kind and fair and just and loved Merlin for who he was. He was brave and strong and chivalrous and-

“MERLIN.”

He finally was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up from his position to see that same Arthur Pendragon looking down at him with a peculiar expression not unlike his usual disdain.

“Yes, my king?” he answered innocently. 

“I’m going to ask you this as gently and as calmly as I possibly can.”

“Ask away, sire,” he replied.

Arthur cleared his throat and said as gently and as calmly as he possibly could-  
“WHY IN THE HELL IS THERE A DRAGON IN OUR BEDROOM?”

Oh. Oh no. 

“A-a dragon? I don’t know anything about a dragon. What dragon? I have never seen a dragon in my entire life. Certainly not a white one with practically-translucent scales and a penchant for mischief. Nope. No dragons here.”

“Merlin-“

“Yes, Arthur? My king? My love? My other side of the same coin?”

“Merlin-“

“The man I chose to spend the rest of my life with? The wind beneath my wings? My sun and stars? Moon of my life?”

“MERLIN.”

“....you didn’t say what color the dragon was or described it or outright said I had anything to do with it.”

“No, I didn’t. Now care to tell me what you know?”

“...her name is Aithusa.”

“Oh my God-“

“Now, before you say anything, she’s a lovely creature, she carries herself with nobility and grace, she is charming and compassionate, and she would make an excellent addition to the royal family.”

“The royal family? Have you absolutely lost your mind? Are you seriously suggesting we keep a dragon?”

“Well, yes.”

“Merlin,” Arthur said, reaching up to the headache he could already feel beginning to form.

“But if you just met her-“ the warlock continued.

“It’s a dragon.” 

“She’s a dragon. And she has a name. Aithusa.”

“Aithusa?”

“It means ‘Light of the Sun.’”

“Of course it does.”

“Here, how about I just introduce you two because I know you’ll love her just as much as we- I do?”

Arthur just shook his head and followed his sorcerer into yet another ridiculous scenario he would never have gotten himself into if this absolute dollophead had never come to Camelot in the first place.


	5. Did Ever a Dragon Keep So Fair a Cave? Part 3

“Aithusaaaaa. Who’s a good little dragon? Who’s a good little dragon? Aithusa is. Yes she is.”

(Y/N) absolutely adored Aithusa. She was her little angel. And one day she’s going to grow up to the size of a castle and ravage and burn down entire villages. And (Y/N) couldn’t be more proud.

She loved chin scritches and nightly walks and playing tug-of-war and fetching and sleeping on the bed next to (Y/N). That way they could secretly hide the fire-breathing dragon with Arthur none the wiser. It was years before he found out about Merlin’s magic, so a dragon was nothing, really. 

Now (Y/N) wouldn’t say they could keep a full-sized dragon in the castle without Arthur noticing, but...stranger things have happened. (See: every single moment since Merlin arrived in Camelot)

But Aithusa was admittedly growing. She started out the size of a large dog and was now more comparable to a horse. So, technically, she probably couldn’t stay in (Y/N)’s room for much longer. 

But, until the time came that she and Merlin had to smuggle a dragon back out of the castle with a series of magical distractions that are hopefully a bit more creative than knocking out knights with barrels, (Y/N) would continue to spoil her.

So it’ll be more chin scritches and pillow forts and afternoon naps curled up together for the foreseeable future. 

Except, Aithusa wasn’t in the room when (Y/N) entered. 

Right, this is fine. How much trouble could an almost-grown dragon get into? No more than the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived. Maybe a bit more potential to set the castle on fire....

With that lovely mental image, (Y/N) set out to find her little angel (and no, she wasn’t talking about Gwaine). 

So she treked off into the castle in search of billowing smoke, scorch marks, or any other indication of how flammable their home was. 

At that very same moment, Arthur Pendragon was currently staring dumbfounded as his husband and manservant (priorities, Arthur) appeared to be baby-talking an actual dragon.


End file.
